


Another Round for Tonight

by VividOrchid



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividOrchid/pseuds/VividOrchid
Summary: Monroe took Delico for a swing, but is taken by surprise by what the Twilight can do. 
Based on Nina Simone's 'You Don't Know What Love Is'.





	

The clock stroked eleven thirty when you made the final turn just as the last musical notes played from the gramophone. In your arms, with his one hand held in your hand and the other rested on your shoulder, Delico quickly followed your movement to close the gap just in time the record stopped. For a moment silence enveloped the estate’s hall. You didn’t say a word – chose not to say a word – until the grey-haired Twilight that from the past few days had agreed to your little offer for a dancing lesson slowly removed his hands and stepped back to bow.   
  
“I notice your movement is considerably smooth today, Delico” you said. “You will have to work the stiffness off your shoulders, but at this point you are ready for a wonderful night with your future partner.   
  
It was an honest compliment, or so you thought. You never believed the young man standing in front of you, who now nodded earnestly and mumbling “Thank you” in a courteous manner, would ever have the chance to show off what he just learned, more or less having a partner. His kind did not exist for actions born from sentimental vibes; you would never allow yourself to be taken away by such a petty idea. He wasn’t destined to sway, holding the audience’s gazes captive with the ever-present melancholy on his face as the beat guided him, and yet you still taught him.   
  
“Sir?”   
  
The demure voice broke your reverie. You set your gaze back at the mismatched eyes of the other. “Hmm?”   
  
A slight hesitation emanated from the younger man. “With due respect, I notice it’s already past your scheduled bedtime, I have practiced for a routine based on this one song and I want to show you what I’ve learned. It would be an honor if you would” He paused. “If you would like another round before you end the night”   
  
It was a very, very bold move coming from the timid creature. Had you know nothing better, you would have refused right away, but curiosity got a better hold on you. You chuckled. “Oh really? Surprise me, then”  
  
You waited for Delico to replace the vinyl record with a new one before you stood face-to-face with him again. You were ready to assume the leading position when the beat started, but the young Twilight moved toward you first. He bowed his head slightly before catching your gaze, as if seeking permission, then slowly took your left hand, bringing it up to the formal position, and placed his other hand on your back, just below your right shoulder.   
  
Something at the back of your head bubbled. It was rage, a refusal to let yourself be tempted by the vile creature to sway in his direction. And yet here you were, following wherever he took you, letting him decided which side he would place his foot in before he carried you in that direction. And for as long as the music played, you were unable to look away from the gleaming colors of his eyes.   
  
Your body was as close as you could get to him as the song edged to the closing notes. You were waiting for the moment you could finally be free when Delico slowly pulled you to an embrace. He closed his eyes and rested his head on your shoulder, the hand that formerly held yours now placed just above your beating heart. In this state he looked peaceful, you admitted as you wrapped your arms around him. As if he found where his heart belonged to.   
  
What a pitiful, naïve soul.   
  
Yet you found the sight as nothing other than beautiful.   
  
Something you would keep as your companion for every sleepless night.


End file.
